


Black To Red.

by romvnxvas



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romvnxvas/pseuds/romvnxvas
Summary: Tony Stark was born with two marks with the same calligraphy.





	Black To Red.

**Author's Note:**

> i was consumed by this ship and honestly I'm having such a good time

Anthony Edward Stark was born with two marks. Now, there is nothing so fussy about it - two or even three brands are relatively common, despite the latter being rarer (such as blue and green eyes, respectively); and when it comes to Tony and his lifestyle, two brands goes along flawlessly with his personality.

 The problem is that Tony's marks have the same handwriting, the same dots on the same "i"s and the same strings pulled on the same "a"s. They are not phrases with letters especially similar: Tony made more than once (always in the dead of night) to send JARVIS to analyze and compare.

 There is not a night that the brunette does not get caught thinking about how it is possible to have two marks that come from the same person.

 It is when he - not himself, Iron Man - discovers the man buried under layers and layers of ice and inside a WWII plane (something that still makes his head spin) that his brain begins to create theories as fast as JARVIS runs analyzes, even if unconscious.

 It would make sense, in his crazy theories. Tony had never been too fussy, accepting the company from whom would accept his (and who would turn him down? He is Tony Stark). The man trapped by ice might well be the owner of his marks - frozen as one person, but thawed another.

 It was when Steve Rogers finally looked at him, blue eyes filled with mistrust, that Tony's hopes were crushed. Twin souls, of course - just the opposite. Captain America and Iron Man could not be more different, two polar opposites.

 Loki appears and Tony is forced to put up with the blonde in a tight blue suit, full of stripes and stars.

 Loki goes away with Thor as a captive, and Tony catches himself remembering to be sitting next to Steve in a cafeteria, covered in bruises and dust and debris - and finds himself considering the blonde as a potential friend.

 The Winter Soldier appears and Tony calls Steve, but the blonde tells him it's something personal, that only he can and should solve by himself. Tony, in his own way, accepts reluctantly (he does not mention the fact that Natasha is helping him on his personal mission).

 The Winter Soldier appears to Tony at a time when the man is confused and full of insecurities, and the stranger has the same eyes as Steve - blues, but Tony notices a certain anguish that no one else seems to see. One of his marks (which is found across his shoulder blades) burns, from black ink to crimson. Against his own insecurities, Iron Man pursues him.

 Tony Stark meets Bucky Barnes, and the mark detailing his third left rib sets his whole body on fire.


End file.
